Nekos and Closests
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: A present for a friend: cats, closets, and a bit of romance.


** IK IK people please dont murder me for working on a oneshot before updating my ongoings but this is a grad gift for my one of my best friends so pleaseeeeee! On another note CONGRADULATIONS ONEE-CHAN 3 Hope u like it!**

Yui looked up at Ayatos face only inches from hers, locked in a supply closet in the school, trying to figure out how she got in this situation. Though it is true she had been in intimate situations with him before none were like this, nor did they start as crazily.

The "morning" started pretty normal, or as normal as it can get living with a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires that corner you, suck your blood and nearly rape/kill you every day. She woke up manged to avoid getting her blood sucked before school by faking fatigue from anemia and went to school with the others. Thats when things started getting crazy, she was sitting at her desk scribbling away in her notebook before class started. Not studying or anything, no she could care less about that now days, she was venting, planning, writing about her discoveries. It was all she could do, they wouldn't be caught dead with her around school, not unless they wanted a snack, so this was the only privacy she had from them. They watched her every move but this was not one of them.

"Yuiiii-channn" Came a singsong voice from behind her, she closed he book quickly.

"K-komugi-san, h-how can I help you" Komugi scared her as much as those she lived with, she was a fangirl of Ayatos, one who knew she was living in th families home and gave her plenty of warnings to stay away from him with that high pitched voice of hers, she always seemed to be watching Yui.

"ahhhh, not much, I was just wondering how my fiance Ayo-kun was doing." The girl looked her straight in the eye as if daring her to respond.

"I-i would not know, I have not seen him at all today." that was exactly opposite of the truth though. Ever since what happened with Cordelia he had been slightly more protective of her, and as he had done before forced her to fall asleep while he was in her bed (no this is not in a dirty way u nastys). She wouldn't say she liked him, got along with him, or even that she wasn't afraid of him. She only felt that he was more human than the others, that he was different.

"ohhhh I see." The girl squinted at her trying to gauge if she was lying before one of her friends called her over and Yuis existence was once again forgotten. Homeroom started not long after.

"Hai, Hai settle down. It may be short notice but we are to help entertain some elementary students tomorrow during the school day as a result all classes for the next two days are canceled. Each class is doing a different themed animal for their act ours is the Neko. The rest is up to you and the class, president Ai-san." Komugi bowed her head and headed up to the front Yui could see the slight smirk she aimed at her, which made her shiver.

As the teacher was leaving the door open and Ayato began walking in. "How nice of you to join your classmates Sakamaki-san, they will have to fill you in on what is happening."

"Tch." The boy said walking past his sensei and into the room to take the empty seat next to Yui.

Komugi notice this and scowled as she watched Yui fill him in on what was going on as he stared at her only listening halfheartedly.

"Minaaaa I already have an idea! Why don't some of us dress like neko, with the neko kimi, tails, and all and then preform tricks with real cats! The paper says we will only be on for 20 minutes so only a a few of us can dress up but the others can help train them and make sets!"

"But where will we get the cats?"

"I can take care of that! So all in favor!" the vote was nearly unanimous except for Yui and Ayato who did not care. "YOSH! I nominate myself an Yui-chan to play neko!"

everyone agreed including Ayato, because well Yui in cosplay. "D-demo Komugi-san i-"

"Then its settled! Now for the others!" effectively cutting off Yui.

That was the start of it but it didn't get really bad till later.

"Yui-channn do you know where Ayato-kun went?"

"Um, No" Yui said trying to keep the struggling neko in he arms away from her costume ears.

"Komugi! One of the neko had an accident!"

"ahhh, Yui- chan can you go get the cleaning supplies from the janitors closet while I go find Ayato-kun!"

"D-demo"

"Arigato Yui-chan!" This is how Yui ended up locked in a supply closet while Komugi looked to monopolize Ayato. What the girl did not realize when she locked Yui in the closet was that Ayato was in there taking a nap. That is her current situation. Staring into the eyes of a vampier who is currently holding her mouth shut.

Ayato considered biting her but he wasn't that hungry. He removed his hand from her mouth, instead moving it up to tough the neko ears on her head. He laughed. "they suit you"

"Urusai! G-get me out of here!" she trembled, that only succeed in turning him on more.

"The door is locked"

"Y-you can unlock it!"

"I'm not that strong dear"which of course was a lie, he could get it open in a heartbeat. He licked his lips and Yui moved her head and winced believing he was going to bite her instead he grabbed her chin pulling her forward into a deep kiss. In that moment both of them realized something.

They realized that this is what they truly wanted, Yui was scared yes but in this moment she wasn't because Ayato was normal to her. A normal man who she had fallen in love with and vis versa.

**Well the ending (last few sentences) wasnt my best but in my defense its like 3 in the morning and I was stuck. Please ignore my spelling/grammar errors ( I suck at it but im working on getting better)**


End file.
